films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue
Blue Edit Share Blue Blue Name Blue Species Dog Ages No age Gender Female First Appearance "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) Last Appearance "Bluestock" (Blue's Clues) "Music Stars" (Blue's Room) Voiced by Traci Paige Johnson (Blue's Clues) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (puppetry only) (Blue's Room) Victoria Pontecorvo (voice only) ("Blue's Room") Relatives Steve (owner prior to college) Joe (current owner) Sprinkles (younger brother) Likes Chocolate milk, blueberry pancakes, playing with her friends Dislikes Owls (formerly) Blue is the protagonist of Blue's Clues and the only character to appear in every episode of the series and its spin-off, Blue's Room. Contentshide 1 Description 2 Looks and Personality 3 Appearances 4 Trivia DescriptionEdit The star of Blue's Clues, Blue, is a female puppy who communicates to Steve and Joe through barks, which they understand. Every episode, she initiates a game of Blue's Clues, in which she leaves three paw print clues for Steve or Joe and the viewer to find in order to find the answer to a question. Looks and PersonalityEdit Blue is a sky blue puppy with darker blue spots and a dark blue nose. Her eyes are white with black pupils. Her tongue is pink if she licks something. She has big, floppy ears. Like most puppies, Blue is energetic and playful, but she is also very smart and friendly. She can get angry or sad at times. According to The Legend of the Blue Puppy, Blue is very different from other puppies, and not just because of her color. While other puppies like to dig up bones, this puppy likes to read, draw pictures, or listen to music. Blue is described to be the smartest of all puppies. AppearancesEdit Blue appears in every episode of both Blue's Clues and Blue's Room, totaling to 160 episodes overall. Her first appearance in an aired episode was in "Snack Time," though she also appeared in the unaired pilot, "Blue Prints". Her last appearance in an episode of Blue's Clues was in "Bluestock", and her final appearance in a Blue's Room episode was in "Music Stars". TriviaEdit ◾In the pilot, Blue was a male cat colored orange, but she became a dog due to the fact that Nickelodeon had already green-lit a show about a cat. ◾Ironically enough, later on in the series, there's a female cat named Orange Kitten. ◾The voice for Blue, Traci Paige Johnson, is one of the series' creators. ◾Blue has been one of the three clues in four different episodes. ◾Blue was once shy of Miranda (Magenta's owner); but once she took the time to know Miranda, she realized that Blue and Miranda both know Magenta. ◾Blue appears in almost all of the credit sequences during the show's run, from Season 1-6, except for Blue's Big Pajama Party, where she is nowhere to be seen, not even at the very end. ◾In the late 1990s and early 2000s, she appeared in many bumpers alongside Face, the host of Nick Jr from 1994 to 2004. Characters Main characters Blue • Steve • Joe • Mailbox • Sidetable Mr. Salt • Mrs. Pepper • Paprika • Cinnamon Shovel • Pail • Tickety • Slippery Supporting characters Magenta • Periwinkle • Snail • Felt Friends • Turquoise Other recurring characters Baby Bear • Boris • Gingerbread Boy • Green Puppy • Horace Miranda • Miss Marigold • Orange Kitten • Purple Kangaroo Minor characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki